Germline KRAS mutations have been found to be associated with Noonan syndrome (Schubbert et al. Nat. Genet. 2006 38: 331-6) and cardio-facio-cutaneous syndrome (Niihori et al. Nat. Genet. 2006 38: 294-6). Likewise, somatic KRAS mutations are found at high rates in leukemias, colorectal cancer (Burmer et al. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. 1989 86: 2403-7), pancreatic cancer (Almoguera et al. Cell 1988 53: 549-54) and lung cancer (Tam et al. Clin. Cancer Res. 2006 12: 1647-53). Methods for the detection of point mutations in KRAS may be used, for example, to provide a diagnostic for cancer and other diseases.